Love Born of Sorrow
by UsakoKou
Summary: What if Seiya and the others were to return to Earth...what would happen to destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Hhehehehe, this Fic seemed ot take awhile to get moving along. I wanted to do a   
Seiya/Usagi fic but it just didn't seem to fall into place until the very end.   
So I hope you enjoy. Okay to all you Seiya/Usagi haters, I have nothing against   
Mamoru, but I also don't see very many fics out there between Seiya/Usagi, SO I wanted to   
write one! So no flames. If you would like to write to me my e-mail is   
TheFlame43@hotmail.com Feel free to send feedback.   
  
***  
Love Born of Sorrow  
By Renata Goodwin  
  
  
The woman walked along the streets of her now unfamiliar city. It had been a   
month since they returned to their desolite planet. Having their Princess back allowed   
them to rebuild their planet, but things were not the same. Her long black hair was pulled   
back into her traditional ponytail as she walked out over a pier looking up into the starlit sky.  
"You're thinking of her again aren't you fighter?"  
The woman turned around seeing a beautiful woman standing behind her. Her hair was   
of the brightest copper. Her figure dawning the most regal of gowns.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." The woman looked at her tightly   
clenched hands.  
"I'm talking about Usagi-chan."  
"Princess, you know I…"  
"Fighter, if you lover her that much go to her."  
"But…you need me here."  
"No I have everything I need. I don't want to worry about wither or not you will be happy."  
"But…?"  
"No buts Fighter, I want all my people to be happy, and if your happiness is on   
Earth, I'd rather you be there then here." Before the woman could cut off her princess she   
turned and walked away. "I'll arrange for you to leave within the next few days"  
The woman couldn't object so she put her soft delicate hands into her pockets and making   
her way back to her apartment.  
***  
  
"She did what?" The woman with long white hair yelled.  
"She told me I am going back to Earth, because I'd be happier there."  
"It's because of Usagi-chan isn't it?"  
"According to her."  
"You were staring off into space again weren't you?"  
"Again?"  
"Yeah you do it an awful lot you know." A woman with long brown hair pulled back   
into the same ponytail as the two others walked into the room with a book held firmly within  
her grasp.  
"I've never noticed that I was doing anything."  
"Of course you wouldn't, you wouldn't even notice if your bed was on fire, you have   
always had a natural 'out of it' sort of look."  
"So when is she sending you on your way?" The white hair's woman asked.  
"She said she will have it arranged within the next few days."  
"Good that gives me enough time."  
"Time to what?"  
"Convince her to let us go with you." The brown hair ones butt in."  
"Why?"  
"Someone has to keep an eye out for you." The white hair'd woman said with a wink.  
"Come on guys you know nothing is gonna happen anyway, cause she has Mamoru."  
"You never know till you try Seiya" The brown hair's one replied.  
"But Taiki…" All she did was turn around and walk back into her room. "Yetan"  
"No Taiki's right Seiya, you never know till you give it a try."  
  
***  
  
2 Weeks Later  
  
Usagi was in the center of her bed curled around her pillow tears flowing in   
streams down her face, with the radio playing softly in the background. Usagi never   
pictured anything like this happening to her.   
"What about the future, you were supposed to be the one I married." Usagi barried   
her face into her pillow as she cried over her lost love.  
A newspaper article sat beside her in the bed with a profile of Mamoru next to a   
shot of a car accident. The headline was "College Student Looses Life in Accident" it was   
dated almost two weeks to the day. Usagi has hardly even left her room since she found   
out about it. All her friends tried to comfert her but she refused to let them into her   
room. Usagi was so upset she didn't even leave her room to go to the funeral, all her   
friends would try and call her through the communicator but she never answered their calls.  
Turning over in her bed she heard the news announcer on the radio "This just in   
music fans, Threelights has reunited, their first concert will be next week at the   
fairgrounds. Buy your tickets while they last." When the newsbrief was over the DJ   
promply played the Threelights song Nagare Hoshi E.  
Usagi sat right up her face filled with shock after hearing the news brief.   
"Threelights? That's impossible they went home!" Almost on cue her phone started ringing.   
Walking over to her phone she picked up the receiver from it's cradle.  
"Mishi Mishi, Usagi speaking."  
"Usa-chan did you hear about Threelights?" Usagi knew right away that it was   
Minako on the other end.  
"Yeah, but how do we know it's them if they went home? They could be just   
clever fakes"  
"Well have to go to the show next week to find out. That and I'm sure they   
will drop by to see us."  
"Yeah its possible…look I have to go talk to you later." Without waiting for   
a reply Usagi placed the receiver back into is home as she went out to her balcony   
looking up into the bright blue sky. It has seemed like so long since she has even   
stepped out into the world. Her world had been within her bedroom for the past two weeks.   
In a fleeting moment of needing more she grabbed a small sweater throwing it around her   
shoulders, she ran out of her room and out of ther house leaving her parents in total   
bewilderment.  
Usagi ran as quickly as she could in the direction of the cemetary, having no  
idea where his gravestone was she took the majority of the time just looking for it.   
After about 45 minutes she finally came up to the stone with his name chisled into it.   
The ground below her was just starting to fill back in with grass, yet still carrying   
the look of being old and settled ground. Draping herself along the ground all she   
could do was cry into the damn earth, apologizing for not showing her respects. "Mamo-chan"  
"Odango?"  
Usagi was startled as she shot up. Slowly she turned around to find Seiya,   
Taiki and Yaten standing behind her. All she could to was look up with them, the   
tears falling from her eyes, dampening the ground beneath her. Seiya quickly dropped   
to his knees wrapping his arms tightly around her. Looking at the stone behind him he   
realized the exact reason she would come to a place such as this.  
"Gomen Odango, I didn't know"  
Usagi put her arms againt Seiya's chest pushing him away. "Why? Why are you   
here?" Her hand flying of it's own accord flew and landed against Seiya's face,   
his hand instinctivly placing itself against his cheek.  
Usagi got up only able to look at the three men and cry before she ran off   
in the opposite direction, leaving Seiya and the others shocked and confused.  
  
*****  
Okay Okay I know it's kind of short but like I said it took a few to get it going in the   
right direction. So will Seiya be able to comfert the torn Usagi, or will she just continue to   
throw him to the side. Keep reading ot fine out *grinz*  
Moonlight Serenity  
  



	2. Chapter 2

html

  
Love Born of Sorrow

Author: Reni (Aya_Fujimiya)

E-mail: Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com

Keywords: Seiya, Usagi, Romance, Angst.

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Sailor Moon, I just right this out of pure enjoyment for the creations of Naoko-hime.

Teaser: Seiya is still confused by the unlikely reception given to him by Usagi.

Authors Note: I finally decided it would be good to continue on with this story now that I have a good idea where I can be going with it. You see I had it already written but I purged my system and lost it before I could upload it. So I rewrote it and personally I think this one is a lot better then the one I had before it. ^_^.

*********

Love Born of Sorrow

Chapter 2

*********

The Next Day

Usagi sat in class her eyes peering out the window on able to concentrate on the lesson on Quadratic equations. Here it was her true love was killed and she had to sit in math class? Why did this just not make sense to anybody? Though she didn't feel ready to go to school again her mother felt it was time for her to go back and be with her friends again to get her mind off things. At first she thought it was going well until 'they' came into her room.p

**Flashback**

"Class is starting, I would like it if all of you could please take your seats for attendance." The teacher quickly went to the front of the room and opened up her class roster and looked a small note written on a little yellow post-it. "It appears class we will have three returning students to our class today." As if on que Seiya and the others walked in wearing their dark blue school fukus. "Nice of you gentlemen to join us."

"Sorry Sensei, we were on our way here when we were…well were sort of interrupted by a crowd of fans."

"Just because of your role in society as a famous music group does not give you the right to be late to my class. Now please Seiya you can sit next to Makoto, Yaten you can sit next to Usagi and…Taiki near Ami please."

Dropping her head onto her desk she wrapped her arms around her head and cried. The last thing she needed was these three in her class. Her thoughts were interrupted when a strong warm arm crossed over her shoulders. "Don't cry Usagi-chan" Looking up Usgai's eyes caught onto Yaten's shimmering emerald green eyes.

"And why not? Don't I have good reason to cry Yaten-kun?"

"I suppose you do, but answer me one thing. Why is it you believe that we are the reason Mamoru-san was killed?"

"It is just to much of a coinsendance. First Mamo-chan dies and then right after you three appear back here on earth. Doesn't that seem slightly odd to you?"

"He died in a car accident Usagi-chan…we had nothing to do with it. I feel bad for your loss but there is no point in blaming us."

"Well maybe you are right but I still don't feel good about it." Looking to her right she was locked into a gaze with Seiya which caused her to quickly turn to the front.

**End Flashback**

It seemed like now wherever she was to go they were there. In lunch and now in match class. At least this time none of them had to sit next to her. When school was finally over Usagi quickly grabbed her bags and left the buildings not even bothering to say good-bye to any of her friends. Usagi ran from the school when she realized she left her backpack sitting under her desk. I"That is so like you Usagi!" she thought as she turned back toward the school.

"Did you forget something Odango?" Turning around Usagi saw Seiya holding out her bag to her. "I was heading to your place to give it to you now I see I don't need to." Handing it to Usagi, Seiya quickly turned on his heals leaving Usagi staring at his retreating form. 

"Seiya-kun!" Usagi ran up behind him.

"Nani?" Seiya looked at the passing shops not bothering to even look at Usagi.

"Arigatou, Seiya-kun" Usagi looked at Seiya one last time before leaving his side. 

Seiya turned to face Usagi watching her disappear down the road. "Gomen, Usagi-chan." Stuffing his hands in his pockets of his coat Seiya continued on his head downcast.

***

"Seiya-kun! You much concentrate! We can't cut this record on schedule if you refused to concentrate on the songs!" The man behind the little plastic glass yelled. "You must leave whatever is bugging you outside that door and stop wasting my time!"

"Gomen Taketori!" Seiya bowed his head and turned to the guys. "One more time?" The others nodded and the three stepped up to the microphones hanging from the ceiling.

"Okay guys take it from the top." The group sang this time without any problems pleasing Taketori very much. "Very good guys we should probably think of making that one your next single." The guys nodded in response taking their headphones off. As they left the room Yaten and Taiki turned to Seiya looking quite disappointed.

"What was that all about Seiya-kun? You have never botched up songs that bad before!" Taiki raised his hands in emphasis. "Does this have to do with the discussion we had yesterday?"

"As a matter of fact it does…Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to go through with it?" Seiya slumped against the wall fiddling with his fingers. "I know you said let Yaten handle it but it's do damn hard!"

***Flashback***

Seiya stood there in shock as Usagi's crying form left the cemetery. Before he could run after her Taiki quickly grabbed his arms hindering his movements. "Taiki-kun what the hell are you doing? I have to go to her!"

"No Seiya-kun, you do not want to do that right now…" Taiki looked at Yaten for assistance which Yaten quickly gave out.

"You love Usagi, you are gonna have to give her the time and space before you go to her."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Yaten-kun! She is crying I want to help her out!"

"NO! Seiya-kun that is that last thing you want to be doing right now! If you go to her know what do you think you will be to her in the end? You certainly won't be the one she is in love with. You will just become a suitable replacement for Mamoru-san. You have let her come to you. That way if she loves you it will be fore you and not for what she is leaving behind."

"So you are telling me I should just ignore Usagi and she will warm up to me? Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?"

"It may be ridiculous Seiya-kun but it's the truth." Taiki spoke up. "Let her warm up to you, don't crowd her…if you crowd her and force your feelings to her when she is not ready she will grow to love you but not for yourself…let her realize her feelings first."

"Seiya-kun, I know this probably won't make you feel any better since you do love her, but let me do all the talking. Let me warm her up for you. From what it appears she is blaming us for what happened to Mamoru…let me talk to her and ask her why. Maybe I can talk her out of it." Yaten said turning his back to the group. "We will enroll in her school again and that way you can still see her…and possibly start a friendship. That will be the perfect foundation for the romance you are seeking." Walking away without another word as to not get any objections Yaten left the cemetery.

***End Flashback***

Yaten and the others stood side by side in the elevator not a word passing between them. Though it was hard they managed to convince Seiya that was they were doing was what had to be done. When they left the building Yaten was greeted by a black cat jumping into his arms. "Yaten-kun" 

"Ah, Luna, good to see you again ." With a smile Yaten broke up from the group waving his free hand in the air. "See you guys later!" Luna and Yaten went on a short walk around the park. "So Luna, how is she doing?"

"Not to good I'm afraid, ever since Mamoru has left she's been totally confused more of the fact that they had seen their future and here it was to the fact that he died before they even married. I can understand her confusion. I tried asking Pluto but she just says the same thing. 'The future is something you build yourself, don't let what you know rule your destiny.' Can she get any more cryptic?" Both of them broke into a chuckle.

"I don't think I should be telling you this, the main reason we are here is because of Seiya…Our princess sensed his love for Usagi-chan and felt she was better of here, where he could be with her."

"Ooh, and what does he plan on doing about this situation." 

"Though it was hard we told him not to pursue it directly, to let Usagi-chan warm up to him herself."

"Good, that's good advice, if there is anything I can do to help just let me know." With a wink Luna leapt up onto his shoulder. "Though he's not Mamoru, I feel Seiya-kun would be good for Usagi, and honestly I think Mamoru would feel that if any other man were to be with Usagi he would want it to be Seiya. Least then he would know she was being cared for."

***

Seiya stood beneath Usagi's windows watching her brush her hair this way and that before turning and walking away. A small year burned it's way down his cheek as he thought of how much it would bother him to ignore his Odango. Head downcast he continued down the street.

*****

That is the end of Chapter 2. Another case of the shorts but I've been having an AWFULLY hard time writing lately. ; . ; Well I do hope you enjoyed this installment…probably wasn't what you expected. Hell it wasn't exactly what I expected either but here is where I'm going with it…nobody can fall out of love with someone THAT quickly…so there has to be a transitional period…and since Seiya at the moment is blinded by hid live for our Usagi he isn't seeing that point in it all. Okay I'm babbling –lmao- Read and Review please!!! Send any comments, flames, recipes to Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com


End file.
